Brother's Keeper
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. Set during the events of Step Up 2 The Street. Chase goes to his brother and is tended by him, Blake makes a vow to keep him away from Andie. No longer a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

Chase Collins struggled to get back to his home, his legs felt like rubber and his ribs ached like nobody would believe. All he had to do was get out of the allies and walk at least ten blocks, and so he did. By the time he reached his house, he could barely stand. He pounded furiously on the door, until his brother Blake came and answered.

"Christ." Blake whispered.

Blake helped Chase into the house and to the couch, he sat him down and then ran towards the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?" Blake asked from the kitchen.

"I just...Fell." Chase fibbed.

Blake returned from the kitchen, carrying the first aid.He first took out some alcohol and poured a few drops onto a cotton ball, he began cleaning his brother's wounds.

"I highly doubt you fell. Now, either you tell me or I will be forced to get it out of you." Blake remarked.

"I was walking home and a couple of guys jumped me." Chase sighed.

"Did they know her?" Blake asked.

"Know who?" Chase asked, pretending not to know.

"Andie." Blake said simply.

"I'm going to bed." Chase said, he rose to his feet but Blake sat him down.

"You tell me the truth." Blake warned.

"MAYBE they saw her once or twice." Chase shrugged.

"Oh god, Chase." Blake cried.

"Be grateful they didn't carry a gun." Chase said sarcastically.

"THIS settles it. I'm exspelling her. Nobody leads another student into a death trap." Blake said simply.

"I said they saw her, I didn't say she knows them." Chase stated.

"You're sleeping here tonight. As of now, I don't want you anywhere near her." Blake ordered.

"If I stay away. You swear not to exspell her?" Chase asked.

"Yes." Blake nodded.

"Okay...I'll stay away from her." Chase said, his eyes focusing on his feet.

"All right, you're all cleaned up. Why don't you get ready for bed." Blake suggested.

Blake helped Chase up to his old bedroom, he removed Chase's shoes and hooded jacket. Chase laid down and turned onto his side, Blake sighed and tucked his feet under the covers.

"Sleep well, C." Blake whispered.

Blake patted his brother's arm and then left the room, turning off the lights.

"Blake?" Chase called out.

Blake came back to see if Chase was okay.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't called me C since I was eight." Chase said before he fell asleep.

Blake winced and left the room, he had wondered if he had really drifted that far away from his younger brother. All he knew it was his job to keep Chase away from the likes of Andie, and he would do anything to keep on doing this job.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Daddy's drunk. Don't let him get me, Blake." Six-year-old Chase said._

_"I won't, Chase. He'll have to through me, to get to you." Nine-year-old Blake said._

_Mr.Collins stumbled through his living room._

_"Chase, come and pick up the mess you've made." Mr.Collins ordered._

_"Blake..."_

_"Just stay in here, Chase. I'll take care of him."_

_Blake stepped into the hall and locked his bedroom door. He went downstairs and stood in front of his father._

_"Where the hell is Chase?" Mr.Collins asked._

_"He's asleep."_

_"Asleep, my ass. You're hiding him. You think I'll beat him? Well, if I can't have Chase."_

_"Hit me! I don't care." Blake said._

_Mr.Collins removed his belt and hit Blake in the face with it. It left a terrible streak of blood across Blake's face. That didn't stop Mr.Collins. He kept beating Blake for almost an hour. Until he was bloody and broken. Then, he went upstairs to his bedroom._

Chase woke up sweating and yelling. Blake heard him and ran to his bedroom. He turned on the lights.

"Chase, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"I get it now. It's just like with dad. You would always protect me during beatings. Tonight, y-you couldn't protect me. Blake, I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll never go around Andie again. I promise." Chase said.

"Chase, sssh...calm down. It's okay. You just had a bad dream. I'm here. I'm right here."

Blake hugged Chase and began rocking back and forth. Chase cried for awhile before he finally fell asleep in Blake's arms. Blake carefully laid him down and kissed his forehead.

"Night C."

Blake got up and left the room.


End file.
